Roommate eng ver
by stela
Summary: Looking for a place to stay until he fix some problems of his past. Aoshi find himself accepting a roommate contract with a girl that put upside down his life style. Saito don't stop calling him baka and Sano is flirting with every girl in the city. This is like a musical with a mafia injection. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

_The character of Ruruoni Kenshin are propety of Mr. Watsuki._

_The song at the begging of the Chapter is from the band Reik, the title is "I wish to be"_

_The history of this fanfic and the characters NOT related to Rurouni Kenshin are mine._

_This is 'the translation' from my Spanish version i have promised when publish it. So; sorry if have some errors._

**Chapter 1**

"_I'm your best friend, your tear handkerchief, of lost loves, you recharge in my shoulder, your weeping does not stop, I only caress you, and you say to me, Why life is so cruel with my feelings? I hug you and console you, you request thousand advice from me for protect yourself, of your next encounter you know that I take care of you. What you don't know is that I wanted to be the one who keep you awake and your hopeless. I wanted to be your cry the one that comes from your feelings. I which to be the one for who you wake up in illusion. I want to be the one you always live in love for._

_You remain seeing me, and you ask me if something is happening to me, and I don't know what to do if you ever knew that I am dying for you. I wish to tell you what I feel for you, but I am scared of your rejection and then you can only be alive in my mind for ever._

_I wanted to be your weeping and your life. _

_I wanted to be your weeping and your life..."_

Remembering that song, Aoshi continued hugging her against him. He didn't remember how much times was the same. He was always Leena's tear handkerchief because she always came back to him with a broken heart. Ever thinking on her as a men's magnet specially for the idiot's ones.

Rushing out of his train of thinking when her spoke against him. (What a wonderful hot handkerchief Aoshi can be! All girl melt in his presence and wishing be Leena. He's 25, a well formed boy, perfects abs and strong arms, six three, black hair, and dark blue eyes.) But she doesn't think on him that way and he know it.

Even so he never reveal his emotions on any way, isn't only with Leena it is with everything in general. 'Iceberg' was his nick name in school. The weird thing here is that from over all the girls that he can choose, the one in his arms is the one who made his floor move.

"Did you have an idea of what that jerk say to me?" Now is when Aoshi had to swallow hard, when the details enter. Stubborn as he is, he listen her and don't allow his heart even to a different move; and the reason, Leena never should know what's on his heart as he say to himself.

"He soliciting me of having…well you know. The thing is that I don't want it yet because I knew him just two weeks a go and I explain my self." (Another sob) "Then he shout me that I'm a bitch, a whore, and the he don't want anything else from me. (Sob) And for that he was playing doggie with me waiting just for the moment. 'What are you thinking whore? You don't deserve anything else.'; he say. Am I that Aoshi?" And again the tears started to flow like a river, strong as when she arrive to the apartment, the one Aoshi and her shared, falling to her knees.

"I gave him a damn strong right, that send him to the floor….you know me…and he shout a lot of other things. The only thing I know is that I came here running. (Sob)…I feel dirty, horrible…"

"You are NOT what he says, Leena. You aren't, and I know."

"Everything is Sanouske's fault. The toriatama no-baka fault." She continue murmuring this against his chest until she fall sleep with Aoshi's arms over her.

He knew very well the history about what happen with Sano. She was dating a blond cop guy with green eyes when she meet him. And everything start from the very first day.

Everything began from the first day. That morning Aoshi finally return to the city he grew up. Determined to find an apartment as soon as possible, spend some days inadvertent from his brother avoiding the pressure of his insulting. And there he is, yet at the airport reading the ads of the newspaper, when saw one that call his attention:

**ROOMMATE**

**WANTED**

**BILLS AT HALF**

**CALL:-**

And he call, more for the curiosity than anything else.

Saitou was having a bad day giving initial talk to a new recruit, and this is one of the most hated thing in the world for Shinomori Saitou . Giving the first round was the worst thing. Several blocks after the station turned around and aggressive tone and very serious face said to the boy: "This work is based on rules so, open well your ears and listens it because I not going to repeat it. First don't mess with me, stay out of my way, got it. Second obey your superiors, in that case ME and follow instructions. AH! And don't make stupid question; thus you were avoided problems." Saitou finish with a smirk crossing his lips.

Feel somebody watched him, he turn around ready to say hello to the nosing civil. But he was only greeted with the scene of his brother, Aoshi being in the company of beautiful young woman, that have the most beautiful eyes he has ever see. They was grayish eyes blue and made a contrast with her waist long brown and red sparkles hair, and her incredible olive skin. This was the girl who put the ad.

"Well, Aoshi Shinomori…. How long from has happened?"

"Three years", answered Aoshi coldly tone.

Reaching him in a easy way no one wait for the heavy punch to Aoshi straight in the face. Leena and Jack exchange looks at the cop reaction. But seeing that the new one do absolutely nothing, without a second though she step in front of Aoshi looking in a very bad mood to Saitou hazel eyes and begging to shout him about police brutality and a lot of other things.

Saitou was surprised that this girl had the courage to scold him so hard when she had already see him hit a civilian. _'This is an explosive one!', _though him passing over his lips at the same time a wide smirk saying to her: "Hey 'girly'! you shouldn't be so explosive…"

"And you think you're the best one to tell me how to leads my self?"

"This is family issue. The idiot you're defending is my stupid little brother. And this just the consequences for came in town and don't notify your family." That part saying eying direct to Aoshi.

Leena turn around with wide eyes and not thinking to over consequences slap Aoshi in the face. He see this one comes but don't bother himself in avoiding assuming it will be soft, but she prove him wrong when the hit was as hard as Saitou's. "if it wasn't for that situation, it could be a strong right because, when something makes me angry, I'm not as sweet as you see me , got it?". Saitou was again caught by surprise with this girl and ignoring that she was lists say to Aoshi: "Little bró this one had my good side. Do something not as an Iceberg as your usual self".

"Jerk", was the only word from Aoshi.

In a sexy way she turn to Saitou. "Officer sorry, but you have something wrong here. Me and Mr. Shinomori aren't a couple or something in that matter. The thing here is that I'm renting my apartment at roommate way and we were in our way to see it. But in the case that I'm slap him I doubt that he wish continuing with this. So, if you excuse me…" and she start to walk away not without a word to Jack:

-"OH! I almost forgot. Officer! If you will to continue acting that way in every altercate you plows in, then this isn't your career." Without a second glance she begging her way.

Saitou hit Aoshi lightly and in low tone add that he was not going to be at his house. But in the instant he decided to do something Jack called her. Watching her seriously said that she could speak of people like that and then giving her a wide smile he offer his card: "I wish you know me better in a friendly dinner. Have a nice day." Jack say that as he turn around and with is right hand at goodbye and followed they patrolling route.

Saitou can't believe this guy, but say nothing. Only placing his hat on shape with his usual style and say to his brother, that did not show any emotion: "Boy this were a good one and you loose her", passing him began his walk. And only say good day to Leena.

Aoshi continued in the same position unmoving seeing as Leena began to move away. Knowing that Saitou would not let him stay at his house and couldn't just arrive at the house from anyone of his friends, call the girl who was moving away from him to follow her wherever she went although outside temporary. "Hey, Leena, still lack to see the apartment". She turned around without being able to hide her surprise and a single "AH?" was her response, already given everything by lost. But the guy in front her saw as a serious man.

-"The apartment, wanted to see it, so I can make my decision."

-"Oh!. In this same sidewalk, follow me."

Without a word all the way she thought that this is really a quiet guy and he thought that she is more explosive than Misao. "Misao. What will be of her, What can be she doing now? I'm really an idiot with her and I lost her for it'. He stop his train of thought when arrive to the apartment. Even if in the add was no description of it he hoped much less. It was a penthouse with a decoration like removed from a magazine. Leena remained in the door while Aoshi gave an exhaustive glance to each detail of the apartment, but not let show any emotion.

As he did not say a word she decided to explain the details. "I'm the owner and have no balance. The agreement is this: you pay the maintenance, is about $200.00 dollars half water and electricity. Things you buy and let in accessible places you put your name at it and thus nobody will touch them, if you don't name it I'm not responsible. Don't soil to much and if you are going have a party or prolonged visits just warn me with time. If you fail to two times your things will be at the street in 15 minutes."

Then she approached to a bedroom door with keys that previously separated from hers and said that this would be his room. It was enormous, walls paint was dark blue and light blue the ceiling, everything was very clean and the pain seem of good quality, closets doors were of mirror and marble at the floor. "Know that what you break you pay it."

-"I like the paint. The payment of the painter was to be huge. Who ever was it made a excellent work."

-"Painter? Well thanks for the fulfilled one.

Aoshi watched with a very serious bearing, but was astonished. She seems like a rich girl, but making all this things and without worry bring a stranger home to live with her. "The fact of living with a stranger doesn't worry you?" Leena simply did not answer him and ask if he would accept or no. Obvious he accepted so if doesn't, Aoshi would not be in the situation he is at the moment, remembering everything while curled up her in his chest.

_Well? Let me know what you think about it._

_Aoshi is a little OOC._

_And even is this Fic is Aoshi & OC I'm a fan of Misao&Aoshi but I can't take this idea out of my mind. _

_Don't forget the blue button. _


	2. Remember All

_Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin characters are Nobuhiro Watsuki property and NOT mine. What we do here is just dream on._

**Chapter 2**

**Remember All**

Just as Leena says before fall asleep on Aoshi's arms; everything was roster head fault.

Jack, the new officer under Saito's direction gave his number to Leena and they keep talking on the phone while Aoshi do his moving on her apartment. But even if he was curious about what the conversation held he never approach because of two things. First he never show his feelings, not even his curiosity. Second is that it was very bad to be perceived as a prying person. So he avoid himself from her way.

But the moving day she was all hyperactive. She seat on the living room, in the kitchen, she went to her room then came out again. All around the house and the movers were just eating her all with their eyes; and it was like she didn't notice or care. But just as the men took notice of Aoshi's assassin glare they cut out their looking on the chick; after all they don't want their customer on a bad mood.

Next day Aoshi went to lunch with Saito and confirm his suspicions. Leena pass all afternoon on the phone with Jack. But of course that is Saito's way of deal with things. Fiteen minutes after they met Aoshi has said nothing at all and that hit his brother nerves.

-Brother, you are an idiot. - Say Saito with a smirk.

-Care to say why I'm an idiot now?

-Yesterday you passed a great opportunity with a girl who had already earned my blessing. - Now Aoshi took note of this cause it was very weird coming from Saito's mouth. –That girl put you on your place, has the pants to silence a Shinomori and cunning enough to not give us time to not shout a response. And then you don't just lost her but to the idiot you lost her. He's new recruit! This is now bugging me to give him next Friday off on the first week shift. In addition he's telling everyone he need it because of a girl and what he's planning to do with her.

That last part Saito consider on telling anyways just to bother his younger brother.

But Aoshi took note of this because this Jack guy he found is just a jerk. But make his best to not show any thought in front of his brother. What he didn't count on is that Saito knows him very well and took the chance to put his two cents.

-And to get worst. You move with her anyways. Aoshi you are the year winner for the stupid prize of the year.

As he finish a cigarette was immediately at his mouth. Saito really enjoy to push Aoshi's buttons as his will. He know that his little brother need to vent out thing one way or another. What he will not tolerate is to watch him sink again on the I have no friends hole.

-And now I only have 30 minutes left of lunch time, so care to tell me what did you do this past 3 years. Because your last girl make you disappear like that when you know it was your fault for being an iceberg.

That's is at this moment even if he doesn't make a movement, Aoshi was swinging his options. He can just stand up and left his brother talking to himself or to hit him because he had to take out that argument again. But he consider a third way.

-Sorry, I know my last departure was a rush one

Hearing this Saito just thought that he turn on a politic. _'Too diplomatic and I kill him.'_

-I finished my arts BA, I traveled for a bit and now I'm planning on opening my own gallery.

-Isn't supposed when on collage one hang out with friends and crazy chicks, go on parties and get drunk?- Saito can't believe his brother was just the same uninteresting guy since high school. And just to think that Tokio was going to be all thrilled because of that.

-Ah.- That was the great answer from Aoshi.

Saito finishes his coffee and stand up. Getting his cap on say: "Well brother I let you to pay here and remember to bring flower to mother's grave. At least make something meaningful.

Aoshi say nothing at his brother that day. But still he remember everything to well.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and remember your review._

_Ciao!_

_Stela Waltz_


	3. Cats land on their feets

Disclaimer : We still don't own Rurouni Kenshin characters and I do this for arts love.

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_**Cats land on their feet**_

The first two months Leena walked in clouds and hardly spoke with Aoshi. She was late at night and when he arrived she was not in the apartment. He knew everything that went with her by Saitou, who recounted everything that Jack spoke at the station just to bother him. Isn't Satiou style to be on gossips but he love to sink his brother and just for that: '_To hell with style'._

The day disaster began the brothers met for lunch and Saitou told he was already getting sick of Jack and his big mouth. And that he hated men who can't keep secrets and keep to themselves their private things. Jack had this bad way to ask for time off, and because this the others peers were causing Saito problems.

-So I'm thinking to give the paperwork that had accumulated from other officers and leave him so jammed papers this afternoon that he would not even have time to go to the bathroom.- Saitou will really enjoyed that.

Aoshi knew Jack and Leena had plans to go out tonight, but said nothing, because even though he knew what his brother had planned is wrong. He neither holds men like Jack. And maybe she would finally understand that idiot had publicly made her an ad to his machismo.

That night Leena was ready to dance to death, drinking like crazy and take Jack to her apartment, where she had a 'surprise' for him. Although she knew Aoshi will be there, she think he did not any right to got into their affairs.

She arrived at the pub thinking she was late, but saw Jack was no where to be see, So she sat at the bar and ordered. Unknown for her from the other side was Sanouske who since he saw her, his eyes glue to her. Tonight he was upset with Megumi, his 'girlfriend' (for it was nothing official) and had a bad discussion whit her in the morning, so that night he would stop at nothing. Tonight would be a hunting night as he used to do before being with her.

_-I'm sick of being compare with Kenshin by her. Kenshin this or that other, that's what she always does.__ And what I run in to this morning? She was__ trying to seduce him.__By God, he is our neighbor and my friend.' _For that he took a one 'shot' of tequila and rum down his throat quickly leaving the sour and hot flavor of the refreshing oblivion.

An hour later Sano gave an overview of that girl he had seen come dressed in a black leather miniskirt super tight, black shirt with silver sparkles that showed off her waist and stiletto boots, and was still alone and annoyed in corner of the bar. _"So the boyfriend did not come, perfect"_ Thought Sanouske as he approached her. He made a conversation with her and they drank and drank all night...

They arrived to Leena's apartment almost at dawn; drunk and kissing passionately. Aoshi felt the door being closed, heard the laughter of Leena and her voice telling someone to be quiet. When he heard the door to her room was closed he put his headphones on full of opera he had left forgotten. Already imagined what's the cooking on her room and really did not want to know. He just wondered how Jack had escaped from Saitou.

In the morning Aoshi he went to the bathroom; but before he can put his hand on the doorknob, someone opened it from the other side. To his surprise, a man with his face covered in a towel looks kind of familiar to him. But hell! That wasn't Jack. They look nothing similar in the least. Jack was, as it were, a little less tan. Ah! Let say Jack guy was white as a sheet, and this one quite tan. But the comment of the guy in front him left him cold and blinking:

-This girl sure knows how to do things even for being so drunk, I hopefully repeat that.- And more still frozen when Aoshi recognized who's the guy.

-Sano?

-A.. Aoshi? ... What ... what are you doing here?

-I live here.- He said coldly.

-With Leena?- Say Sano quite concerned and with a mixture of confusion and surprise in his eyes. The least he wanted was to have a problem with Aoshi after all the time has passed and now finding him like that.

-Not with her, only here... I'm his roommate.

-Ah, wow! What a relief.- Sano sighed. -That's reassuring friend and have not you tried anything? You sure don't know what you're missing friend.- And if Sanouske says so… -Although it is not strange from you, you used to always lose the best things in school. And when you came back?

The sound of someone knocking on the door stopped their conversation.

Aoshi and Sano look each other like choosing which of the two would open the door. But neither have the chance to as they saw Leena, who was asleep and automatic mode, more than anything else, go straight to open the door with a very short pajama pants and undershirt translucent and great headache on the way.

As she open the door sleep run away from her and it was replaced by a look of genuine courage.

-Is this Jack?- She asked sarcastically and dragging the name through her teeth.

-Yes, that's my name.- Replied so dryly the boy who's smile get destroyed and almost dropped the bouquet of roses in his hands at the sight of the two men who were behind his girl.

-Really? Cause I almost forget it! When I spent the night waiting for you in a bar and you NEVER arrived!-

-Do you really remember? Then who is **that**** guy**?

Thinking he meant Aoshi she not even looked where Jack pointed his finger and tightness and sarcastically replied looking him straight in the eyes: "Well if you mean the sexy, strong and blue eyes guy ... it's just my roommate. Don't tell me now that you are jealous?

-I know that one. He is **my boss brother**. I say the other one. The brown spike hair one.

At that time Leena's world stopped. She opened her eyes like two plates and felt that his head began to spin as the the hangover explode completely exploded and she remembered last night. Slowly she turned around expecting not to see what she knew was there. Just there was Sanouske surprised face and Aoshi's emotionless one. What Leena want the most at this time was that Sano had kept his mouth shut so she can get out with something that take her out of this sad situation. But of course that doesn't happen. Sano just open his mouth.

-I wasn't with him last night, I'm not gay.- Say he pointing his finger at Aoshi, who had forgotten to breathe. Leena desire to strangle Sano at the moment but her nerves won the battle and she began tremble.

The silence that follow Sano's admission was interrupted by the sound of the flowers felling in to the floor and the quickly closing of the door.

Aoshi could see Jack's profile. One covered in red because of the anger and the roses lying on the ground.

Now, only can be heard Leena's mourn and apologize, like a whisper of wind. Aoshi hit Sano in the head and said: "Why do you always do this?"

Sanouske moved to Leena's side but she quickly told him to leave. Saying nothing he picked up his clothes and left. Aoshi was silent, just looking like a statue.

Leena stand up and passed Aoshi eyes not looking him but the floor instead. But at the door of her room she told Aoshi : "I do not need your pity far out you scolding me. So whatever you're going to say, say it now, I do not want to hear anything about this later."

-I'll not do that ... but I'll be around if you need anything.

He turned to go to his original destination when the sound of something hitting the floor do him look back. The sound was Leena who had fainted. Taking her in his arms he go and laid her on the bed. He checked her head in case the stroke has some impact, but seeing nothing he moved away from her. But before being out of reach, with eyes closed she took his hand and asked him not to leave her alone. Without letting go, Aoshi lay down beside her and took her hand until she was completely asleep, then left the room.

As sun rising approached next morning she went and find him sleeping on the couch.

_'I thought I'd find you by my side.__Perhaps taking advantage like any other ... but you ... you're just different.' _Gently she reached out his face to move a few strands that went over his eyes and she was about to touch him when Aoshi opened his eyes and held her hand tightly. Both looked for a few seconds with troubled hearts, but Leena reacted quickly and smiled.

'_What the hell! She is not ... is not it, is not ... Misao. I almost died of fright. And, why is Leena smiling?_

-It's me, Leena ... ehhh. Can you let go my hand? These pressing is a bit strong and ...

-Oh, sorry.- He replied as he controlled his emotions.

Leena sat on the glass table right in front of him and looking into his eyes sought the strength to say:

-It may seem otherwise but I'm not one of those girls that are dramatic victims. Do not need your pity and I do not want or deserve it. For that I can take responsibility of my self and .."

-You do not have to explain anything.

- Now You live here and I think it's fair to explain some things about me so we avoid any further problems.

Aoshi wanted desperately to change the subject. Witnessing this scene to start your day, then, was not very nice to say.

-Are you feeling better?- Say he.

-Yes. Thanks for helping, but remember that here you do not have to do anything to compromise and you are not expected to do anything outside of what we agreed.

-My way of being and the way I was raised do not allow me to leave a girl lying on the floor.

_'Oook, just courtesy.__That's better '_ Leena thought and get in up from the table she said: "Good! Is stupid to cry over split milk What's done is done." Now she Dedicate him one of those flirty smiles and continued: "I'm hungry. I'll Make something for both to eat even if you want it or not." Once near the kitchen she yelled in oriental tone, because she knew he was "Come on! Cats always land on their feet, neh?"

Aoshi could not help thinking that her smile was bright, but in her eyes he could see behind the facade. There was something, something else than the fact that her boyfriend had left her. Yet all those times she turned heart in hand and a complete mess for him to protect in the morning she always looked with a smile full of life and a positive attitude. Which always intrigued him and made him not stop thinking about that woman that only allowed him to take care of her. With none of their boyfriends or lovers she sat talking and eating as she do with him, just as comfortable and relaxed as a kitten with its owner. She doesn't allowed them to protect her or to move to a level of relationship beyond the bed, no, not even one of them.

That was his last thought before sleep come over him this night a completely different and not that much as the one of Sano's incident. Since that day she always came back to him. Tonight he hugged her tighter to him just letting her take him as her best friend.

_Take care and remember the little button is down there._

_Ciao!_

_Stela Waltz_


End file.
